


Honking Thedas

by Artemis1000



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inquisitor Goose, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: The Herald lifts her left leg to reveal the green glow on the underside of her orange foot and flaps her wings to show she is ready to take on the world - or at least some very major mischief.





	Honking Thedas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).

> Giving Corypheus the opponent he deserves.

“So. That squishy thing’s her?” Sera takes a good, long look at the Herald, her face all scrunched up deep in thought.

The Herald moves closer to her, taking one small deliberate step after the other, and cranes her neck to study Sera in turn out of beady black eyes.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? I mean, no pants, she's keeping up,” Sera declares, gesturing at the Herald’s bare legs. It sounds more doubtful than confident.

The Herald gets a little closer yet, nipping at Sera’s left foot and making an amused noise when the elf yelps and hops away, cradling her foot.

“Hey! Watch it! I always need more feathers for my arrows.” She calms as quickly as she cursed and cackles. “Bet the rich tits are all up in arms about you.” Sera even leans down to pat the Herald’s head and Her Worship graciously accepts it as her due. Sera looks at the three stuffy humans accompanying the Herald. “She the real deal? All glowy and things?”

Not liking to be spoken about rather than spoken to, the Herald nips Sera again to demand her attention. Satisfied that she is looking, she lifts her left leg to reveal the green glow on the underside of her orange foot and flaps her wings to show she is ready to take on the world - or at least some very major mischief.

“Huh. It’s glowy alright.”

“Honk,” the Herald announces and drops a heavy ring of keys at Sera’s feet, which she had plucked from the belt of a fallen guard.

Sera picks up the keys and cackles. She gleefully jingling them. “Bet that opens all of Lord Richy Butt’s important doors.”

“Honk!”

They share a look of pure unadulterated glee.

It is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Honking Thedas [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299192) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)


End file.
